


Standards of a Slut

by invisiblehabits



Category: Arashi (Band), Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jpop, Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm beginning to see the downside of being a slut,” Aki murmured into his drink, scanning the room with a look Kenzo knew all too well. “There's no one here I haven't done.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards of a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest thing to pure porn I have ever written. The pairing is completely fucked up, I'm aware of this, but I'm fairly certain it once sprung from a picture of Kenzo where he looks A LOT like Akanishi Jin. Either way, have some porn!

“I'm beginning to see the downside of being a slut,” Aki murmured into his drink, scanning the room with a look Kenzo knew all too well. “There's no one here I haven't done.”

No one sounded more upset or wronged than Aki when he got cranky and whiny, which unfortunately happened all too often lately. Kenzo rolled his eyes and scanned the room as well, taking mental notes for later references and chuckled.

“I see plenty of people you haven't done.”

The look he received could've been cut straight from a cheesy gay drama. “Oh please, I do have _some_ standards, even if my company begs different.”

The petite drummer snorted. “Do your standards allow idols in the mix?” he asked sarcastically and kept a steady eye at the entrance.

“Why?” Aki asked and peaked over his shoulder, left naked after his t-shirt had slipped down over it. His entire posture shifted and Kenzo knew without looking there was a smirk decorating the pretty pierced lips. “Bingo.”

Kenzo nearly choked on his drink. “You can't be serious!” He'd meant it as a joke, a way to point out how desperate the slutty bassist sounded. “He's as big a whore as you are, only he always goes for boobs and squishy asses.”

“Zo, you insult me.” Aki’s eyes never let the tall man go with his eyes, knowing full well someone as used to attention as his current victim would notice it sooner rather than later. “I have yet to meet a man I can't seduce.”

The drummer just shook his head, unfortunately Aki was speaking the truth. “Honestly, Akanishi Jin? I doubt even you can pull him over to our side. He could get any woman he wanted in all of Japan.”

Aki turned back to him with a devilish look on his face. “And you're saying I couldn't?” A slightly puzzled look crossed his features just as he'd said it. “Had I gone for women that is.”

Another snort, or perhaps a chuckle, left the drummer as he downed the last of his beer and dropped the end of his cigarette into the glass, killing it in the drops at the bottom. “I can do whatever the fuck I want Aki, but I'm not a Johnny’s boy.”

With that unusual display of modest realism Kenzo got up and headed for the bar, determined to get more beer or perhaps something sickly sweet. Aki turned back to stare at Akanishi, waiting for the moment the younger realised he was being watched. Once their eyes locked he grinned and got out of his seat as well.

\- - -

Hours later found Aki still dancing. Akanishi had been confused at first, dismissive later on, but the sway of Aki’s hips had drawn him in more with every flick of a tongue over metal adorned lips. Slowly the idol had drawn closer, it wasn't like he didn't know how to dance after all, and once he was able to pull fingertips over slices of skin Aki knew he'd won.

Seduction was his game, one he played almost as well as his bass, and though it was sometimes slow and demanded more patience than say Kenzo had, it was one he loved. Fleeting, seemingly accidental, brushes of fingertips had turned to bold stroking, until they were now little short of groping each other.

Akanishi’s eyes were heated yet nervous when their gazes met. Aki loved how he was just a tad bit shorter, allowing him to look up through his lashes in that way he knew drove people mad when he was able to do it. Just look at Tora, oh boy. Still, lust aside he could understand why a nation wide idol and drama actor was nervous about dancing with a, if he may say so, rather noticeable man in public.

Leaning closer he let the tip of his tongue trace the shell of Akanishi’s ear, felt him shiver slightly at the touch. “Wanna take this someplace else?”

The only reply he got was a hitched breath and the tightening of fingers on his hips before Akanishi pulled back, eyes hotter than ever as he headed for the wardrobe. Aki grinned and fished his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text to Kenzo; _’I win’_.

\- - -

He was lead out and into a waiting car, one that took off with them seated at opposite sides of the backseat after Aki gave his address to the driver. By the time they arrived Aki all but had his hand down Akanishi’s jeans, yet the pretty pop singer steadfastly tried to ignore him until the door closed behind them at their destination.

It had barely slammed shut by the time Aki found his back pressed against it and his lips claimed in an absolutely _brutal_ kiss. One he was quick to reply to, wrapping arms around shoulders and pulling closer. His lip rings dug into his own soft flesh deliciously and he knew Akanishi would feel the sting of them as well. A groan left the other man once he discovered the tongue ring though and he actually bit down, _hard_ , on the sensitive muscle. An action which only had Aki moaning like the whore he was.

They left a trail of clothes behind as Aki dragged them to the bedroom, not certain they'd make it all the way until he was suddenly tossed back onto the soft mattress. He didn't even have time to bounce back off the springs before Akanishi’s body covered his and somehow the singer had managed to shed the rest of his clothes in the process.

He was all golden skin, dark curls and gorgeous features. And he had an aggressive approach to fucking, it seemed, as he reclaimed Aki’s lips and ground their hips together. Aki groaned and clawed at toned shoulders, pushed his hips up to meet the strokes and grinned against the younger’s lips when Akanishi’s breath hitch as their erections rubbed together through Aki’s boxers.

“First time with a man?” he asked, already knowing the answer but feeling like a tease. He'd probably spent too much time with Kenzo, the brattiness was rubbing off.

“Yeah, I don't...” Akanishi shook his head and just bit down on Aki’s lip instead, clearly not understanding the scenario himself.

“Want me to turn around?” the bassist asked, devilish tongue darting out to lick where he could reach. “On my hands and knees? You can pretend I'm a girl, I don't care.”

He got a chuckle for that, a gorgeous grin that had his cock twitching all on its own. “Slut.”

“Don't flatter me.”

Aki grinned too and pushed Akanishi back, off himself far enough he could slip out of his boxers and turn onto his stomach. He wiggled his ass as he reached into the nightstand to pull out lube and condoms, tossed them on the bed as he positioned himself just like he'd suggested.

“You know what to do with those?” he asked with a sultry look over his shoulder.

“Fuck you, I _have_ done anal before.”

“I'm waiting to be fucked yes, so hurry the fuck up!”

The words had barely left his mouth before two fingers were shoved up his ass at once. It was bold, unexpected and nearly had his arms give out as pained pleasure shot up his spine. “Definitely a slut,” Akanishi grinned.

By the time three fingers were pulled out of him Aki was a moaning mess, shaking with want and pleading to get fucked. “Please, just...fuck, don't stop.”

The crinkle of a condom wrap being opened explained the delay before hands gripped his shoulders. “Not so fucking cheeky now, are you?” Akanishi grinned, voice husky in a way that showed he was far from unaffected by the show. “I never met a girl who moaned and begged for cock quite like you.”

He pushed in hard and ripped a strangled cry from Aki. The grin on pierced lips as he turned to look over his shoulder again told he was not complaining though, not even when he was barely given time to adjust before Akanishi began thrusting at a fast hard pace.

“You don't seem to complain,” he gasped out between moans.

Then he just let his head hang down between his shoulders, pushed back for more and twisted his hips slightly until Akanishi hit just right. His scream and the way his arms finally _did_ give out was enough to make the singer still, worried he'd somehow hurt the other.

“Fuck fuck fuck, don't stop. More, harder, right there...please!”

Aki pushed his hips back desperately, threw a clouded mostly unseeing look over his shoulder to show he was _okay_ , he wanted _more!_ Akanishi hesitated slightly, but once the muscles around him clamped down he accidentally stuttered his hips forward and the sounds he received for it were definitely ones of pleasure.

“Please...”

It all went downhill from there. Or perhaps uphill first, as Akanishi picked up his pace again, needing a few thrusts to find his aim and then relentlessly pounded Aki’s prostate. The bassist was screaming by the time he wrapped his own calloused fingers around his length and with a few rapid strokes fell over into blinding white.

Akanishi watched him fall apart, watched the arms give out completely and felt the muscles clamp down around him brutally! For a brief moment he wished he could've seen the pretty face as the other came, but he was rather glad he didn't have to deal with...well the fact he was indeed a man.

Once the muscles around him loosened up enough for him to thrust again he let go of the slim hips in his hands and guided the other to lie down fully. Leaning his weight on his arms he thrust fast, seeking his own release in the spent and oversensitive body beneath him. The mewls and whimpers spilling past pierced lips spurred him on and it didn't take long for him to tip over into bliss as well.

They lay tangled together for a few minutes, breaths calming and blood cooling. Aki didn't mind the weight on top of him at first, but after a while it became a bit troublesome to breathe. Grunting something incomprehensible, even to himself, about the other’s weight he tried to wiggle free. All his words, for what they were worth, did was earn him a slap to the ass though.

“For the last time, I do _not_ have a fat ass!”

Aki squirmed around enough he could strain his neck to look over his shoulder, ruined makeup mixing with confused expression. “What?”

“Never mind.”

Akanishi finally pulled out and off though, discarded the condom on the floor without asking permission. Not that Aki minded, he'd long since lost count of the amount of condoms he'd picked off his floors, and not only the bedroom one to that. It was nice to be able to breathe properly though and with a sickening pop of joints he stretched and sat up.

“I'm going to take a shower, I'm covered in sweat and drinks and cum. You're free to join me.” He got off the bed as he spoke and walked over to the door where he threw a look over his shoulder again, all the sultry teasing from earlier back in his eyes already. “But if you do I expect to be touched properly.”

He disappeared out the door and towards the bathroom, flicking the lights on to guide the other should he follow. Meanwhile Akanishi was debating with himself, he desperately needed a shower but it seemed a high price to pay.

“Oh, and there's a blowjob in it for you!” was yelled from the bathroom just as the shower started.

Akanishi shook his head and got up, passed his clothes and followed the sparkling light.

\- - -

“So?” Kenzo asked the following weekend.

“So what?” Aki was once more looking around the club, a different one from last week in hopes new grounds would offer new pray.

“You never told me how it went with Akanishi,” the drummer explained as he lit a fresh cigarette with the end of the old one.

Aki merely whipped his phone out and barely looked at it while scrolling through contacts. Once he found Jin’s name and number he held it out for the younger drummer to see. Kenzo just snorted.

“Fuck!” the bassist exclaimed. “I've done all the good ones here too.”

“You haven't done me,” Kenzo said, a sort of joke but said with the memory of how his last sex related joke to Aki had turned out fresh in mind.

“Standards, remember?”

“Oh fuck you!”

It was hard to tell whether Aki’s eyes or piercings glittered more when he turned his full attention to his best friend. “Nah, I got fucked last weekend, I feel like doing the fucking this time around. You up for it?”


End file.
